


Sounds So Sweet

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Negan - Freeform, Negan Fluff, negan fanfiction, the walking dead - Freeform, the walking dead fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: Negan makes a stop in Alexandria and meets a girl he doesn't realize is blind.





	1. Chapter 1

He could’ve kept his word and showed up to Alexandria in a week like he said he would. But he just couldn’t help himself. He had to show up early, keep those people on their toes.

And so there he stood behind the gates of Alexandria three days after brutally beating two of their people with his beloved baseball bat, Lucille. He hadn’t even cleaned the blood of the two men off the bat. It was a huge slap in the face to Rick and the others, especially when he made Rick carry it. Rick could potentially beat him as he had done to his friends but he knew that it would never happen. Rick didn’t have the guts to do it. He’d successfully broken the man.

“So, you gonna show me around your little town or not?” Negan snapped. Squeezing his bat, Rick gave him a tight nod and started walking. Negan grinned as he followed him, slightly disappointed that all the townspeople had scattered. He wanted to get a look at everyone that would be working for him. Well, there was no harm in it for now. They would get used to his presence eventually.

His men stopped into every house, taking things the group never thought they would take. They’d expected to have half their medicine, half their food, and half their ammo taken. Instead, all the guns were being taken, nearly all the medicine and even pieces of furniture, including most of the mattresses.

The two of them were stopped in front of the armory while Daryl and Negan’s other helpers were bringing guns out and placing them into one of the trucks he’d shown up in while Rick watched helplessly.

“I’m not gonna take your food,” Negan said, “For now.”

Rick’s only response was a nod and they both went back to watching Daryl and the others bringing out more guns. As he laughed and continued taunting Rick, someone came up from behind and bumped into him. Whoever it was that ran into him was small and really only made him stumble a little. But that didn’t stop him from whipping his body around to look at the young woman who was now frowning in confusion. She couldn’t possibly be that stupid.

Life is full of disappointments but you’re forced to adjust to them. You had never known what seeing was like. And it was difficult going through life not knowing what you looked like, not knowing where you were going half the time, having to be more cautious than other people normally would. But you figured you couldn’t miss what you never had so you lived your life and tried not to focus on the negatives too much.

Your blindness wasn’t an inconvenience until the world ended. Some people could survive alone but you knew you could never make it on your own. Finding Rick’s group was a blessing. They welcomed you with open arms and helped you out as much as you allowed them to. And being in Alexandria allowed you to be independent again. 

You hadn’t experienced fear since the prison fell and you were separated from your group. Being blind allowed you to block out any fear you may have felt. But the threat of Negan was absolutely terrifying. Rick wouldn’t say anything about that night except that Abraham and Glenn were dead. He refused to share any other details and everyone else had gone quiet too. 

You and Rick were on the porch, you sat on the porch swing while he leaned against the railing watching his people walking by, tense and horrified, “He’s got me in a tough spot, Y/N.”

“We’ll do what we can,” you said softly, pushing up your shades slightly so you can scratch an itch underneath your eye, “We just have to cooperate as much as possible and keep Negan happy.”

“That might not be so easy,” Rick said. He sighed and turned to face you, though you were unaware that he was looking at you until he touched your shoulder. You smiled and placed your hand over his, “But you’ve got the right idea. Just get Negan in, get him out, and we’ll be fine.”

“Right,” you agreed. You stood up and stretched your arms up over your head, “Think I’ll take a walk. You wanna come with me?”

Rick opened his mouth to respond when the sounds of something hitting the gates interrupted him. He patted your arm as he shook his head, “Gonna have to see what’s going on over there. I’ll catch up with you later.”

You nodded and Rick hurried towards the gate as you walked the opposite way, tucking your hands in your pockets as you took your carefree stroll. You realized that you probably should’ve grabbed your cane before you left but it shouldn’t have been too much of a problem. The strange thing was, you didn’t hear any footsteps or any voices. You did however, hear the gate opening and a large truck.

“What could possibly be going on?” you asked yourself. You turned and walked swiftly towards the truck. It sounded like it was headed for the armory. People were walking by you but the voices attached to those footsteps weren’t the friendly ones you were used to. Now, you were a little more frantic. Negan couldn’t possibly have shown up this early. It had only been three days why would he show up now when he said a week?

Your discomfort and panic made you a little less graceful in your movements, pushing your arms out in front of you. You weren’t usually so helpless but you were so nervous, all your confidence and instinct vanished.

You followed the sounds of the truck until it stopped and you heard Rick’s voice instead. That at least offered you some comfort having a friend nearby to tell you what the hell was going on right now.

“I’m not gonna take your food,” a man said, “For now.”

After a short pause, the man started laughing. His amusement was short lived when you bumped into him. Your sweaty skin stuck to the man’s leather jacket a bit as you quickly pulled away.

“I-I’m sorry,” you mumbled, lowering your head, “It was an accident.”

“What the fuck?” the man snapped, “You just run right into me? Did you not see me? Or were you just not paying attention?”

“Negan,” Rick said uncomfortably.

“You’re Negan?” you said.

“Y/N, just go home and stay there,” Rick ordered, “Please, Negan. We don’t have to do this. She made a mistake.”

“Some stupid ass mistake,” Negan shot back, “What, are you blind or some shit?! Or just stupid? Take off the shades and look at me when I’m talking to you!”

“Sure.” You lifted your head and removed the sunglasses, revealing your icy blue eyes to Negan. You could’ve corrected him especially since you wouldn’t take satisfaction in the look of guilt that would inevitably be written all over his face.

“Shit,” Negan murmured, “You really are blind.”

“I am,” you said, “I’m sorry I bumped into you. I forgot to take my cane with me.”

“Aw hell, I have to admit that I hate being in the wrong.”

“I can see that,” you retorted, “So there’s no need to apologize.”

“Alright then,” Negan muttered, “You should probably stick around. My guys are probably gonna react the same way I did. Don’t need you gettin’ hurt for no reason, darlin’.”

“Thank you,” you said, “Can I do something bold? It’ll seem a little strange but I don’t mean any harm.”

“Sure, what the hell,” Negan said. You reached out and felt the leather touch your palms, your fingertips on the jacket’s zipper. Negan grunted but didn’t resist as your carefully moved your hands up his chest until you reached his chin. You traced his jawline and moved to his cheeks, his facial hair scratching your hands. It tickled you a bit and you giggled. Your fingers spread on his face, feeling the tip of his nose to his eyes, “Lady, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Seeing what you look like,” you replied as you finally pulled your hands away, your arms rested at your sides, “And I have to say, Negan, you seem…kind of handsome.”

“Handsome huh?” Negan chuckled, “Well ain’t that nice? What did Rick say your name was? Y/N?”

“That’s right.”

“Well then,” Negan said, “I’ll have to remember that next time I come down here.”

“Good,” you said. You knew Rick was cringing and you felt almost like you were betraying him and the others but Negan was sounding so sweet and you couldn’t resist, especially when he leaned in and placed a kiss on your cheek. Blushing, you placed your hand on your cheek, “I hope that you do.”


	2. Sounds So Sweet Part Two: Conflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're afraid to fall for Negan with all that he's done and all he continues to do. Can you choose between him and your family?

It had probably been a week since you first encountered Negan. You didn’t say too much about him to Rick or anyone else. You still felt guilty for thinking of Negan in the way you did. You tried not to beat yourself up about it since it was nothing more than a silly crush based on ten seconds of conversation. You knew what he’d done, you knew what he was capable of. You couldn’t allow yourself to be sucked into that. But it was clear he had a soft spot for you which could potentially keep you safe as twisted as that sounded.

Rick and Aaron had left a few days earlier to look for guns, food, and other supplies to give to Negan. Olivia had been watching Judith in that time but you helped in whatever way you could. You mostly just played with her and talked to her but it kept her entertained while Olivia did everything else.

“I’m gonna get some lunch ready for Judith,” Olivia declared, “Thanks for keeping us company, Y/N.”

“It’s nothing, really,” you replied, “I kinda needed the distraction to be honest.”

“Why?”

“Just…all this stuff happening with Negan.”

“It’s difficult I know,” Olivia sighed, “If only it didn’t have to be like this. Negan seemed to like you though. Is that what’s bothering you?”

You shrugged, “It’s just conflicting. He’s so nice to me but I know how horrible he’s been to everyone else. I’m trying to forget how good his attention felt.”

“That’d be a good idea,” Olivia said, “You don’t wanna get mixed up in that. Because if you and Negan got close, you’d eventually have to pick a side.”

“I’d never take Negan’s side,” you remarked, “You guys are my family.”

“Just be careful so you won’t have to make that kind of decision,” Olivia said. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two of you for a long time. She made a valid point. Getting even a little close to Negan would be dangerous. Eventually, he’d expect you to take his side and abandon your family. And what would happen to you and the others if you didn’t join him?

After about an hour of playing with Judith, it was time for Olivia to put her down for a nap. As Olivia scooped the baby up into her arms, there was a knock at the door.

“Can you get that for me?” Olivia said, blowing a stray piece of hair from her face.

“Sure,” you said as you stood up, stretching your sore muscles after sitting on your knees on the hard wood floors for the past hour. As you headed for the door, the knock came again. You quickened your pace, reaching for the doorknob, “I’m coming!”

You swung open the door with a warm smile, “Yes?”

“Well shit!” a familiar voice exclaimed, “Y/N, what a pleasure to see you again, darlin’. Recognize me?”

“How could I forget you…Negan,” you mumbled, “What are you doing back here so soon?”

“Bringing Carl back,” Negan explained, “It’s a long story I’d like to tell Rick. Where is he anyway?”

Negan brushed against you as he stepped into the house. You gasped slightly, moving to the side. He felt larger than life, his footsteps heavy and loud. You didn’t realize he had his bat with him until you heard him set it down on the floor.

“He went on a run,” you said, slowly shutting the door, “He left a few days ago. He should be back maybe tomorrow.”

“I’ll just wait then,” Negan said, “Since I’m gonna be here for a minute, you and Carl can show me around.”

You suddenly felt Carl’s hand grabbing onto your wrist and you nodded, licking your lips nervously, “Sure. Sure, we can do that. Um…what do you want us to show you?”

Negan kicked off his boots and followed you and Carl around the house, grinning like a kid in a candy store feeling the fluffy carpet between his toes and seeing an actual working sink for the first time in at least a year.

After Negan was satisfied, he sent Carl downstairs to set up the kitchen for him to make dinner but had you stay in the bathroom with him as he’d found a razor and shaving cream.

“Damn,” Negan said, “Could use a shave. What do you think, Y/N?”

“You’re asking the wrong person,” you chuckled. Without warning, Negan grabbed you by the wrists, his large hands strong with a tight grip and he pulled your hands forward to touch his scruffy cheeks. His beard was thick and it tickled your fingertips, “Well…I guess shaving wouldn’t hurt. You want me to stick around? Not like I can watch you work.”

“I like your company,” Negan said. He started spreading the shaving cream across his cheeks, “I dunno, I got a soft spot for you I guess.”

You folded your hands on your lap, “I assume that’s a compliment.”

“It is.”

“Please stop.”

Negan paused, “Stop what?”

“The way you’re treating me,” you said, “You’re so intriguing but at the same time I’m terrified of you. But…you keep this up, it’s gonna complicate my life here.”

“Why would it complicate your life?” Negan said, “Because all your shit belongs to me?”

“No, because you murdered our friends,” you retorted, “And you’re holding another friend hostage. I don’t wanna like you, Negan. I can’t betray my family like that. And if I do like you, I’ll eventually have to choose.”

“Would that be so bad?”

“I’ll be destroyed regardless of who I choose,” you said, “I go with you, I become a traitor. I stay here, I’ll end up getting my head crushed by your bat. Either way, I get hurt.”

“You don’t think much of me, do you?” Negan said.

“Like I said, a part of me is terrified of you,” you said, “But I’m conflicted by the way you’re making me feel. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, Negan.”

Negan sighed, continuing to shave in silence, the only sound coming from the razor scraping against his skin. He occasionally sighed but said nothing for a long time. You started to fidget, scratching the back of your neck uneasily. Why wouldn’t he speak? You couldn’t see the look on his face and if he swung at you, you’d never see it coming. If he was going to hit you or scream at you, he needed to just get it over with.

He set the razor down on the counter and shut the water off, finally opening his mouth to speak, “I don’t wanna come between you and your group, Y/N.”

“If you ended this, it might be-”

“Can’t do that.”

“And why not?!” you shouted, jumping onto your feet, “You’re the leader of the saviors! You can end all of this chaos!”

“It ain’t that simple, Y/N!” Negan shouted, pounding his fist down on the counter, “What the fuck do you know?!”

You reached out to touch his face again, now much smoother and softer. He still had some shaving cream left along his jaw but you didn’t care. You stroked his cheeks, feeling every fine line and detail in his face, “I just wish your soul matched this face. Seems like just a kind face.”

“I wish it could work,” Negan said with a heavy sigh, closing his eyes at the feel of her delicate hands on his face, “Guess certain things ain’t meant to be, right?”

“Yep,” you muttered, “Well, I should see if Carl needs help downstairs. Clean your face up before you come down.”

“Kind of a shame,” Negan continued, leaning against the counter, “You’re different than the others. You keep saying you’re scared of me but you’ve got more balls than half the men in this place.”

“How can it possibly be a shame for you?” you said, “Carl was just telling me you have a bunch of wives. You’ve got plenty of women to warm your bed at night. We’re not losing anything. I barely know you. And you barely know me. This is nothing.”

As you turned on your heel and headed for the staircase, Negan wiped the rest of the shaving cream off his face and rushed to follow you. Before you could take the first step down the stairs, Negan grabbed you by the hand and whipped you around to face him.

“Hey, what the hell are you-” Negan cut you off by smashing his lips against yours. A shocked squeak escaped your lips, muffled by Negan’s kiss. This was so bizarre and your head was spinning. Was this insane? Negan’s sudden attachment to you was strange but also flattering. You couldn’t deny the attraction because he was definitely an amazing kisser, the way his soft lips melted into yours. It wasn’t long before you were returning his kiss despite how wrong it was.

Negan pulled away, lightly patting your shoulder. His lips curled into a grin as he glanced at Carl staring in disbelief at the bottom of the stairs, “Think about that and tell me this is nothing, Y/N.”


End file.
